


SuperCat moments

by Fangirl1987



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:59:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl1987/pseuds/Fangirl1987
Summary: Com a promoção de Kara surgem algumas mudanças em sua vida. Basicamente será uma série de oneshots, vou tentar manter a história linear.Tem início na season finale da 1ª temporada, não acompanho a segunda e o pouco que sei é por causa do Tumblr e Twitter.





	1. Would you?

Kara tinha acabado de ser promovida, não podia acreditar o quanto estava radiante com o reconhecimento que receberá. Antes mesmo que Cat pudesse sair da nova sala de Kara, foi chamada pela super heroína. 

“Miss Grant agora que tenho minha sala e não trabalho diretamente pra você, o RH não teria tanto o que falar, aceitaria ir a um encontro comigo?”

“Ow.” Cat virou rapidamente, olhando para Kara. “Seria um encontro com Kara Denvers ou Supergirl?”

“Miss Grant eu não...”

“Chega Kara, eu sei há um bom tempo. Pelo menos desde Livewire.”

“Mas como?”

“Quando você veio me salvar da Leslie estava sem os óculos e eu pude ver a mesma preocupação, mesmo carinho que vejo em seus olhos quando estou com dor de cabeça ou algo me incomoda. Não tive mais dúvida depois daquele momento. Mesmo que você tenha me enganado com o truque de duplicação na minha sacada.”

“Fui realmente tão transparente assim?”

“Completamente, acredito que nos duas tenhamos sido. Assim que soube fiz, faço e farei tudo pra proteger seu segredo. Quando você falou ‘Está a salvo, Miss Grant’, no elevador qualquer dúvida sumir definitivamente.”

“E ainda assim você insistiu em me chamar de Kiera.”

“Mas é claro, estava preocupada com a possibilidade de você descobrir que tenho sentimentos por você. Com a Myriad você nos demonstrou que jamais devemos perder a esperança e a fé. Decidi que daria uma chance pra nós, que lutaria por você, se me permitir.”

“Miss Grant...”

“Cat, por favor. de agora em diante serei apenas Cat.”

“Perfeito. Então Cat, aceitaria ir a um encontro comigo? Kara Denvers? Supergirl é parte de mim, mas quero que conheça a Kara. Minha chefe acabou de me promover, terei uns dias de folga e posso facilmente entrar em contato com a sua secretária e arrumar um horário livre."

“Aceito seu convite, fale com minha ex secretaria pra que procure uma nova o mais rápido possível e que arrume um horário pra hoje.”

“Combinado, me encontre no lobby.” Respondeu com um sorriso que foi imediatamente retribuído por Cat.


	2. Don´t you dare Kara Denvers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O primeiro encontro.

Kara conhecia Cat há dois anos, reservou muitos restaurantes para que a chefe fosse a encontros ou reuniões, sabia exatamente o que a mulher gostava, o quanto adorava ser surpreendida com algo inovador.

“Não que não respeite seus gostos, mas o que exatamente é este lugar?” As duas haviam acabado de chegar no restaurante escolhido por Kara, era um local escuro, com cara de bar... estava bem longe de parecer um ambiente que Cat frequentasse, pelo menos não desde os longínquos anos de faculdade.

“Bem, eu sei que não é muito o ambiente que você gosta, longe de ser onde você vá, mas queria te mostrar um lugar que gosto muito, é meio que um esconderijo da Supergirl.” Kara explicou timidamente.

“Além daquele depósito que você, James e Winston usam no meu prédio?”

“Não é um depósito e como você sabe?” A heroína parou em frente a jornalista com as mãos na cintura e impressionada.

“Ow querida, eu sei de tudo que acontece no meu prédio e na minha empresa.” Afirma dando um tapinha no ombro de Kara e parando ao lado de uma mesa vaga.

“Okay, okay.” Ambas sentam-se frente à frente. 

“O que você recomenda? Se você costuma vir aqui deve conhecer bem o cardápio.”

“Acho que já decorei.” Brinca. “Hei Em, pensei que hoje fosse o turno do Scott.”

“Oi Kara.” Cumprimenta a garçonete ao chegar à mesa. “Deveria ser, mas tenho um encontro amanhã e pedi pra trocarmos.”

“Que ótimo, fico feliz por você.”

“Obrigada.” A garota agradece com um sorriso.

“Cat essa é a Emily, desculpa não apresentar antes. Em essa é Cat Grant.” 

“É um prazer Emily.”

“O prazer é meu Miss Grant, Kara fala muito de você.”

“Se bem conheço a Kara ela provavelmente me faz parecer menos pior do que sou.”

“Ela sempre falou muito bem da senhora.” Emily conta enquanto Kara sorri e coloca uma mão sobre a mão de Cat. 

“Só falo a verdade.” Kara se defendeu imediatamente, fazendo as duas mulheres rirem.

“Deixe-me anotar seus pedidos.”

“Eu quero o de sempre.”

“Okay, um hambúrguer, fritas, extra bacon, salada ceasar e milk-shake de morango?”

“Isso mesmo.” Concordou com um imenso sorriso.

“Miss Grant?”

“O que recomenda Kara?”

“Uma salada com cobertura de x-burguer.”

“Boa ideia.” Cat diz concordando. “E uma cerveja.”

“Só um momento. Com licença.” Poucos minutos depois as bebidas são servidas e Kara fica encarando Cat enquanto toma seu milk-shake como quem não quer nada.

“Fala que você toma a cerveja direto da garrafa e se sim posso tirar uma foto? Por favor?” Cat não diz nada, apenas dá um gole em sua cerveja e sorri para Kara que saca o celular do bolso e bate a foto. “Vou usar essa foto nos cartões de Natal.”

  

“Não ouse Kara Denvers.” Cat aponta a garrafa para Kara tentando amedronta-la.

“Você não intimida tanto com uma long neck na mão.” As duas logo começam a rir.

A noite continua agradável, conversa fluindo com naturalidade, Kara conta sobre a época que conheceu os Denvers, contudo sem falar sobre as circunstancias de sua chegada, Cat sabia sobre Supergirl, mas não era assunto para um local público. 

Era tudo tão natural, a companhia, conversa, ambiente, nenhuma das duas podia imaginar que seria capaz sentir-se assim e ao mesmo tempo parecia que sempre fora dessa maneira.

Cat gostaria de ficar a noite inteira naquela mesa falando sobre tudo e sobre nada com Kara, mas precisava ir pra casa.

“Carter acabou de me mandar uma mensagem, a mãe de Lucas está levando ele pra casa.” Explicou ao colocar o telefone de volta na mesa, o toque personalizado de seu filho foi o único que atendeu durante toda a noite.

“Fico feliz dele estar passando um tempo com um amigo, sei o quanto ele tem dificuldades em se aproximar das pessoas, mesmo sendo o garoto incrível que ele é.”

“Pois é, Carter é um menino de ouro e não digo apenas por ser meu, ele é mesmo especial.”

“Sem dúvida.” Kara afirma sorrindo realmente contente pelo garoto por quem tem tanto carinho. 

“Me acompanha até minha casa e depois o Patrick te leva até a sua casa? Não quero interromper a noite.”

“Perfeito. Vamos?” Diz se levantando e estendendo a mão para Cat que aceitou imediatamente. Saíram do restaurante de mãos dadas. Ao ver a chefe o motorista imediatamente saiu do carro e abriu a porta.

Durante o percurso permaneceram lado a lado, Cat acariciando a mão de Kara que estava apoiada sobre seu joelho e falaram amenidades, até que a empresaria percebeu estar falando sozinha, a heroína olhava maravilhada para ela.

“Está tudo bem?”

“Não poderia estar melhor.” Respondeu prontamente, ajeitando uma mecha de cabelo que cobria os olhos de Cat e aproximando seus rostos. A troca de olhares cumplices garantia que ambas queriam aquele momento. Kara retomou a iniciativa e tocou os lábios de Cat com os seus. Em poucos instantes o beijo foi se aprofundando fazendo com que se perdessem uma na outra.

“Você quer subir?” Perguntou assim que o carro parou na porta de seu prédio e foi obrigada a se afastar dos lábios que poderia jurar se tornariam um vício.

“Hoje não, Carter já está em casa e quero fazer isso direito, devagar.” Cat sorriu e deu um leve beijo em Kara enquanto acariciava seu rosto delicadamente. Pararam o beijo com um sorriso. Cat então saiu do carro e seguiu em direção ao saguão do edifício, de onde sussurrou um ‘boa noite Supergirl’ que sabia seria ouvido pela garota que sorria no carro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Não sei quando poderei postar o próximo capítulo, mas já está praticamente conluído.


	3. We need to talk...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Era necessário terem uma conversa, era preciso esclarecer algumas coisas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desculpem a demora para atualizar, estava aproveitando os últimos dias de férias para escrever e descansar, por mais que consiga usar o app do word no celular pra escrever, publicar é um pouco mais complicado kkkk.

O primeiro encontro tinha sido perfeito, um encontro virou dois e então três... poucas semanas depois e se viam diariamente, dentro e fora do escritório. Pouco mais de um mês havia se passado e ficava cada vez mais difícil para Cat esconder de Carter que estava namorando Kara. Os três passavam algum tempo juntos geralmente nos finais de semana que Carter estava em casa, algumas tardes de filmes, jantares durante a semana, jogos de tabuleiro e até lições de casa, Kara adorava ajudar Carter com artes e geografia.

 

“Hey, tudo bem? Fiquei preocupada com a sua mensagem.” Kara perguntou assim que aterrissou na sacada de Cat, onde a mais velha tomava seu Bourbon calmamente.

 

“Tudo bem, precisamos conversar.”

 

“Eu... eu fiz... você tá terminando comigo?”

 

“Não faça drama _Kiera_ , não é nada disso.” Disse levantando e caminhando até a jovem. Deu um beijo rápido em seus lábios e sorriu. “Por mais que eu adore seu uniforme e suas pernas que parecem ter quilômetros vá se trocar e vamos comer alguma coisa, acompanhei pela televisão o resgate que você fez e deve estar faminta. Conversamos quando você estiver recomposta.”

 

“Você é perfeita.” Kara sorriu, puxou Cat para si, beijaram-se por alguns minutos até começarem a sentir falta de ar.

 

“Vá.” Mandou dando um leve empurram em Kara para que entrasse em casa.

 

A heroína logo foi para o quarto de Cat, onde tinha algumas roupas guardadas. Entrou na enorme suíte e se preparou para tomar banho. Poderia facilmente usar sua agilidade, mas em momentos assim gostava de aproveitar cada momento.

 

Antes mesmo de ligar o chuveiro ouviu o coração de Cat se aproximando e sorriu, sabia que o banho seria mais relaxante do que antecipava.

 

40 minutos depois as duas estavam saindo do box quando ouviram a porta da frente ser fechada e passos pesados em direção ao quarto de Cat.

 

Sem que pudessem falar qualquer coisa ou se mover Carter invadiu o quarto e o banheiro da mãe.

 

“Manheeeee, posso fazer parte do...” Interrompeu a fala ao se deparar com a mãe e sua ex assistente vestindo apenas seus robes.  “Oi Kara.” Sorriu timidamente e abaixou os olhos.

 

“Oi Carter.” Retribuiu também mantendo os olhos baixos.

 

“Era isso que queria falar com você.” Cat sussurrou e Kara se escondeu atrás dela. “Carter, querido, você poderia nos aguardar na cozinha?” O menino concordou com a cabeça ainda sem levantar os olhos do chão. “E por favor, pode pedir algumas pizzas?” Ele saiu correndo do quarto já com o celular na mão para ligar para sua pizzaria preferida.

 

As duas entraram no quarto de Cat e começaram a se arrumar.

 

“Quer que eu vá embora?”

 

“Não Kara. Eu queria falar com você sobre contarmos pro Carter que estamos namorando. Ele já sabe que você é a Supergirl e encarou isso muito bem, não quero continuar escondendo dele. Acho que já estamos num momento do nosso relacionamento que meu filho pode saber de nós, que possibilitará você passar o final de semana conosco, sem precisar ir pro quarto de hospedes antes dele acordar. Poderemos agir naturalmente.”

 

“E se ele não gostar de mim?”

 

“Kara.” Cat caminhou até Kara, segurou suas mãos e olhou em seus olhos. “Carter ama você, ele sempre pergunta sobre você e quando poderá vê-la.”

 

“Mas ele ama a Supergirl e a Kara bff da mãe dele.”

 

“Ele também ama a Kara bff dele e quem sabe um dia, não tô querendo colocar a carroça na frente do boi, mas sei que não estamos brincando aqui, sabemos o que queremos e eu quero passar a minha vida ao seu lado, então haverá o momento em que ele vai amar a Kara também mãe dele.”

 

“Eu te amo Cat Grant.”

 

“Também te amo Kara Zor-El Denvers.”  Elas se beijam, mas interrompem com a campainha anunciando as pizzas. Terminam de se vestir e chegam à cozinha de mãos dadas.

 

“Carter?” Cat chama o filho que estava ocupado separando os pratos e talheres. “O que acha de comermos na sala de TV?”

 

“Sério?”

 

“Sério meu amor.” Cat abre a geladeira, pega um suco para o filho e uma garrafa de vinho. Kara leva as pizzas e Carter os pratos, talheres e volta para buscar os copos.

 

Os três se sentaram, Kara e Cat lado a lado no sofá maior e Carter no chão próximo a mesa de centro que apoiava as pizzas.

 

“Filho eu preciso te contar... não, na verdade preciso explicar o que você viu agora há pouco.”

 

“Mãe não me leve a mal, mas tenho 14 anos e sei o que vocês estavam fazendo. “ Ele diz timidamente enquanto fica tão corado quanto Kara que tentava respirar por ter engasgado com a pizza.

 

“Bom, você é um jovem adolescente e entende que nos encontrou num momento íntimo.”

 

“Vocês estavam fazendo sexo, mãe.”

 

“Tecnicamente não mais, mas isso não vem ao caso...”

 

“Precisamos ter essa conversa com tantos detalhes?” Kara estava roxa de vergonha.

 

“Kara a melhor forma de educar uma criança e um jovem é falando a verdade e linguagem direta. Carter é esperto, inteligente e sabe o que viu. Nos cabe explicar o que levou a isso, meu bem.” Cat explica e a fim de demonstrar suporte pega a mão de Kara.

 

“Okay, desculpe.” Diz timidamente, recebendo um beijo no rosto que a faz corar ainda mais.

 

“Kara e eu estamos namorando há algumas semanas, oficialmente há 3 semanas quando Kara finalmente teve coragem de me pedir em namoro, mas tecnicamente estamos saindo há um mês e meio.”

 

“Se levar o em consideração o tempo que vocês ficaram babando uma na outra enquanto Kara ainda era sua assistente vocês estão namorando há quase 2 anos.” Completa rindo, fazendo com que dessa vez Cat fique corada e Kara ria.

 

“É por essa e outras que te adoro Carter” Kara afirmou batendo sua mão direita, a que não estava envolta pelas de Cat, na mão direita do garoto.

 

“As vezes vocês me assustam.” Cat comenta e decide abrir o vinho e servir.

 

“Carter nossa preocupação é se você está bem com nosso relacionamento, tem algo que queira falar ou pedir? Sem qualquer dúvida você é a maior prioridade de Cat e espero que me permita também considerar você uma de minhas maiores prioridades.” Kara explica olhando nos olhos do garoto, passando toda sua confiança e segurança pra ele.

 

“A única coisa que quero é que vocês sejam felizes, enquanto minha mãe estiver feliz serei o maior shipper desse relacionamento. Não se preocupem comigo, se vocês estiverem bem está família estará bem.”

 

“Eu amo tanto vocês dois.” Cat falou emocionada, abraçando Kara e chamando o filho para um abraço. Um beijo no nariz do garoto e um selinho em Kara e voltou a abraçá-los o mais perto possível.

 

Continuaram a noite conversando, rindo, jogaram algumas partidas do jogo favorito de Carter, e depois de ajudar o jovem com seu dever de artes os três foram se deitar.

 

Abraçadas na enorme cama de Cat, Kara acariciava os cabelos da amada que fazia desenhos imaginários em sua barriga.

 

“Muito obrigada por ser quem você é, por me permitir ver essa pessoa incrível e amar a mim e a meu filho tão incondicionalmente. Você é incrível Kara.”

 

“Te amo Cat, te amarei sempre e estarei ao seu lado por todo o tempo que me permitir.”

 

“Permito que... não... exijo que seja pra vida toda.”

 

“E também além dela.” Ambas sorriem e se beijam carinhosamente demonstrando nesse gesto todo o amor que sentem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O próximo capítulo deve sair até quarta. Vou tentar manter uma habitualidade de quarta e domingo, o que acham?


	4. Dinner with friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um jantar com os amigos a fim de contar sobre o novo relacionamento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Algumas informações:  
> James e Lucy não estão mais juntos.  
> Kara teve só aquele encontro com James e nada mais aconteceu entre eles.  
> Winn continua sendo Winn  
> Alex não conheceu Maggie... culpa toda minha, não assiste a segunda temporada e não quero zoar um personagem que pelo que ouvi parece muito bom.

Kara achava que contar para Carter seria difícil, mas não pensou em como seria contar para Alex. Sabia o quanto a irmã não era fã de Cat e o quanto se preocupava com ela. Para garantir sua segurança (Alex tinha a chave de onde o DEO guardava toda kriptonita) decidiu contar para a irmã numa noite de jogos em seu apartamento, onde estariam todos os amigos. Sabia que não era o mais correto, mas já eatava saindo com Cat há quase dois meses e sabia que Alex não levaria isso na esportiva. 

“Nós precisamos fazer isso mais vezes. Nem lembro quando foi a nossa última noite de jogos.” Afirmou Winn enquanto abria uma cerveja. 

“Aparentemente nenhum de nós tem tido muito tempo livre.” Lucy comentou.

“Meus horários não estão tão ruins, mas nunca conseguimos reunir o grupo.” James continuou.

“Kara não tem mais tempo pra nós. Quando era assistente da Miss Grant tinha mais tempo livre que agora como jornalista.” Alex se queixou. 

“É verdade, você nunca tem tempo pra nós encontrar. Seus horários são piores que os nossos.” Lucy disse pensativa apontando entre ela e Alex.

“Eu realmente queria falar sobre isso com vocês.”

“Você está bem?” Alex pulou do sofá onde estava já indo em direção à irmã. 

“Estou, não é nada demais… Assim, é importante, mas nada pra vocês se preocuparem.”

“Não enrola Kara.” A agente não estava mais com muita paciência. 

“EueCatestamosnamorandoháummês.” 

“Fala devagar Supergirl.” Winn pediu ao não entender nada. Alex estava chocada, Lucy abriu um sorriso e James parecia confuso.

“Você tá namorando Cat Grant?” Alex perguntou calmamente mas era possível perceber que estava prestes a explodir com a declaração. Levantou de onde estava ao lado da irmã e voltou pro lugar anterior, ao lado de Lucy.

“O que?” “Oi?” James e Winn gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

“Há um mês. Estamos saindo há dois meses. Na verdade desde o dia em que fui promovida, a chamei pra sair e temos passado um bom tempo juntas.”

“Posso contar pra Lois? Ela me deve 10 dólares.” 

“Vocês apostaram no meu relacionamento Lucy?” Kara estava indignada com a amiga.

“Era tão nitido que isso iria acontecer e Lois ficava insistindo que a Cat jamais dormiria com a secretária.”

“Tecnicamente ela não dormiu com a secretária, dormiu com a namorada que por acaso é jornalista do Tribune.” Winn comentou já se acostumando com a idéia. 

“Você tá dormindo com a Cat?” James não podia acreditar. Ele e Kara nunca chegaram a sair propriamente, mas a esperança estava ali.

“Não que isso seja da sua conta, James, mas sim.” Kara tentava se manter firme na frente dos amigos, não era hora de timidez.

“Kara ela sabe sobre Supergirl?” Lucy finalmente levou a conversa para um nivel mais maduro.

“Sabe. Ela já sabia, mas estava mantendo o segredo por acreditar que era o que eu queria. E antes que se preocupem ela não vai usar essa informação pra me prejudicar, tem plena consciência do quanto minha identidade é necessária.” Contou sorrindo, pensar em Cat era motivo mais do que suficiente para sorrir.

“Eu não esperava por essa. Mas pensando bem ela anda bem mais tranquila, menos irritada, ameaçando menos demitir as pessoas e até acertando meu nome as vezes. A felicidade tá fazendo bem pra ela.” Winn comentou. Ele continuava trabalhando próximo a Cat e se pensasse bem era possível notar a diferença na chefe.

“Está fazendo bem a nós duas.” Sorriu mais uma vez. “Alex você não vai falar nada?”

“Ainda estou tentando assimilar.”

“Sua irmã está feliz Al, é nisso que você precisa focar.” A advogada e co diretora do DEO tentava acalmar a amiga.

“Pela primeira vez eu pensei em mim, no que eu realmente queria. E sabe a melhor parte? Valeu a pena, eu tô feliz. Amo a Cat, amo o Carter e tenho certeza que com o tempo todos nós seremos uma grande família.” Kara sabia que a irmã não estava brava, era apenas preocupação. Ajoelhou-se à sua frente e segurou suas mãos.

“Por que você não me contou antes?” Perguntou finalmente olhando para a irmã. 

“No começo tinha receio de você me convencer que era algo ruim e depois foi passando muito tempo e pensei que você fosse ficar chateada comigo.”

“Nunca ficaria chateada com sua felicidade Kara. Eu te amo e quero que seja muito feliz.”

“Ajudaria se a pessoa que te faz feliz fosse alguém mais normal, menos público.” James comentou e Alex concordou com a cabeça. 

“Se fosse comum não seria Kara Denvers.” Winn comentou fazendo todos rirem. 

Alguns instantes depois haviam mudado de assunto, ficaram mais algum tempo conversando até que James dissesse que precisava ir embora e Winn, que estava de carona, acompanhá-lo, ficando somente as três mulheres. 

Após fechar a porta Kara sentou ao lado da irmã, lugar vago por Lucy que estava na cozinha arrumando a bagunça a fim de dar espaço para as irmãs. 

“Ela te trata bem?”

“Como uma rainha.”

“Entende suas responsabilidades quanto Supergirl e tudo que você não pode contar?”

“Ela entende perfeitamente, mas não tem nada que eu não conte. Cat sabe sobre Kripton, minha família lá, aqui, meus amigos, meus poderes, DEO… nós contamos tudo e sei que posso confiar nela. Com o tempo você também perceberá que pode confiar nela.”

“Okay. Se você está feliz eu também estou. Te amo irmãzinha.”

“Também te amo.” Kara se jogou nos braços da irmã, sabia que ali era um dos lugares onde mais estaria segura. Elas se afastaram e a mais nova deitou a cabeça no ombro da irmã “Aproveitando o momento confissão, quando você pretende me contar o que está acontecendo entre você e a Lucy?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estou pensando em assistir a próxima temporada para incluir mais personagens, analisar se vale a pena incluir Mon-el, Lena Luthor e de repente até a galera do lado do Clark, tipo Lois, Chloe (Amo Smallville e irei defendê-lá... incluvise serão os personagens de lá que vou considerar, não o Clark de segunda temporada).


	5. Are you sure?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hora de reunir amigos e família.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu deveria ter publicado ontem, mas tive uns problemas com a internet. Sorry.

“Por que exatamente nós estamos fazendo isso?” Kara e Cat arrumavam a mesa na sala de jantar da empresária. Era a primeira vez que reuniriam os amigos de Kara com o casal e Carter. Pelo menos era a primeira vez que todos estariam juntos num momento informal. 

“Primeiro porque tenho uma certa dificuldade em dizer não pra você e segundo porque queremos que todos se deem bem se pretendemos ficar juntas.”

“Você tem dificuldade em falar não pra mim?” Kara perguntava enquanto abandonava os pratos na mesa e abraçava a namorada por tras.

“Infelizmente isso ocorre, não posso lutar contra, sei que a vida é feita de momentos em que temos que ceder e se preciso ceder, que seja ao menos quando você faz cara de filhotinho fofo que quer carinho.”

“Ahhh eu sou fofa e você admite isso. Quantas vitórias para mim hoje.”

“Não se anime, sabe que não gosto de perder e se em algum momento essas ‘vitórias’ forem expostas na reunião de hoje você quem vai perder precisando ir dormir naquele cubículo que você chama de apartamento.” Cat sabiamente deixou claras suas intenções, deu um beijo nos lábios de Kara e voltou a arrumar a mesa.

“Você é cruel mulher. Mas ainda assim eu te amo. Vou me comportar e sua moral se manterá em perfeitas condições.”

“Também te amo, agora chega de conversa.” Cat saiu da sala e foi ao quarto de Carter.

“Filho, você pode vir nos ajudar a arrumar as coisas? Preciso ver os pratos na cozinha e sua companhia é sempre bem vinda.” Pergunta após bater na porta do quarto do garoto e receber permissão para abrir.

“Claro mamãe, eu não vou precisar cozinhar nada, não? Sabe que não sou fã de preparar.”

“Você e a Kara são o time perfeito, arrumam a mesa maravilhosamente, me irritam na cozinha e são os primeiros a elogiar a comida.”

“Nós te amamos, é só por isso.” O garoto disse sorrindo e dando um abraço na mãe, que o apertou prontamente.

“Eu também te amo querido.”

“Mãe, quando a Kara virá morar conosco? Ela não quer?”

“Nós ainda não falamos sobre isso. Ela passa bastante tempo aqui, nós quase não vamos no apartamento dela. Tenho pensado sobre isso e queria a sua opinião. Mas claro que meu filho super intuitivo me procurou antes.”

“Por mim Kara já estaria morando aqui desde o dia que vocês me contaram que estavam namorando.”

“Por mim também, mas ela é jovem e queria dar tempo pra ela, para caminharmos ao tempo dela.”

“Acho que ela não se incomodaria de receber um convite formal.” Carter afirmou sorrindo se afastando dos braços da mãe que o olhou confusa.

“Sem dúvida um convite formal é necessário, algumas coisas devem ser feitas adequadamente para que não haja confusão no que se pretende.”

“KARA!” Cat se assustou ao ver a namorada na porta do quarto de Carter.

“Eu vim te chamar porque algumas panelas estavam fazendo muito barulho, o timer tava gritando e o forno tinha uma fumaça. Eu apaguei tudo e deixei tampado, deve ter salvação.”

“Ahhh droga, nosso jantar.” Cat adorava cozinhar, principalmente para família e pessoas queridas. Esse era um momento especial.

“Não se preocupe. Se não der para salvar podemos ligar nos restaurantes que você quiser e fazer os pedidos. Não se preocupe com a entrega. Se você quiser oferecer um prato de um restaurante francês em 15 minutos posso buscar.”

“Isso é um pouco de abuso com seus poderes.”

“Te faz feliz, e isso que importa. Se você está feliz, nossa família está feliz.”

“Vou ver o que dá pra salvar e se preciso ligo pro Le 114 Faubourg.”

“Esse é muito bom, jantamos lá naquela semana que estivemos em Paris para as reuniões dos escritórios internacionais da CatCo.”

“Esse mesmo.”

“Mãe você não vai perguntar nada pra Kara antes?”

“Ow, sim. Obrigada Carter.” Agradeceu ao filho e olhou para Kara. 

“Tá tudo bem? Se foi sobre o comentário do convite formal eu tava brincando, não se preocupem.”

“Kara Zor-el Denvers, você já é parte da nossa família e nos ficaríamos muito felizes se você aceitasse vir morar conosco. Sei o quão complicados eu e Carter podemos ser, mas queremos estar ao seu lado sempre que possível. Carter sabendo que você sempre estará aqui no fim do dia para ajuda-lo com as lições e eu tentarei ao máximo recebe-la em casa nos horários normais e aguardar acordada quando tiver emergências. Mas a melhor parte será poder acordar todos os dias ao seu lado e ver o quão perfeita você é. Kara aceita morar conosco?”

“Duas coisas, primeiro, eu tô ferrada pra fazer um pedido de casamento decente porque esse convite foi perfeito e segundo, é claro que aceito. Será uma honra e um prazer morar com vocês.”

Kara abraçou Cat, dando-lhe um beijo profundo, demonstrando todo o amor que emanava das duas. Assim que lhes faltou ar puxou Carter para o abraço e apertou forte duas das pessoas mais importantes em sua vida. Ao lado deles ela se sentia em casa.

Alguns minutos depois Cat voltou a cozinha a fim de ver os estragos e então ligou para o Le 114 Faubourg para fazer o pedido. Em uma hora Kara sairia para buscar. 

As 19h começaram a chegar os convidados, Kara tinha acabado de sair para buscar os pratos no restaurante e logo voltaria. Carter usava uma roupa simples, mas elegante, jeans, camiseta de série com uma camisa jeans por cima e um par de converse branco. Cat usava calça jeans, uma camisa de grife, lenço para dar um detalhe e sandália de salto médio.

“Cat como vai?” Lucy e Alex foram as primeiras a chegar, a advogada foi logo cumprimentar a colega.

“Bem Pequena Lane, e você?”

“Bem obrigada. Você já conhece a Alex, certo?”

“Nos conhecemos em situações não muito agradáveis, mas tenho certeza que muitas boas oportunidades virão para nos conhecermos.”

“Sem dúvida Miss Grant.”

“Se me chamar de Miss Grant vou te chamar de Agente Scully.”

“Cat então.” As duas riram. Lucy ficava aliviada em ver que Cat estava tentado receber Alex da melhor maneira possível e estava sendo reciproco.

“Entrem e fiquem a vontade, Carter está na sala de estar organizando alguns jogos, Kara disse que vocês se reúnem as vezes e ele tem um armário de jogos de tabuleiro.”

“Obrigada Cat.” Lucy agradeceu colocando a mão nas costas de Alex a guiando para a sala onde o garoto fazia uma pilhas de jogos num canto.

“Querem beber algo?” Ofereceu Cat.

“Aceito uma cerveja se você tiver.” Alex pediu enquanto Lucy foi falar com Carter.

“Claro, Kara adora cerveja, mesmo não tendo efeito nela, ela gosta do sabor.”

“Minha irmã é um pouco confusa, mas vale a pena conhecer.”

“Vou concordar com você, Kara é sui generis, mas mesmo as diferenças dela são interessantes. Ela é uma mulher incrível e não trocaria a companhia dela por nada.”

“Fico feliz em ouvir isso.” 

“Eu sei que você precisa fazer o discurso de se machucar minha irmã eu acabo com você, fique a vontade.”

“Na verdade não pretendo fazer esse discurso. Confio em Kara, sei o quanto ela te ama e sei que diferente da relação que tinham como chefe e assistente, vocês tem uma relação incrível. Vocês se amam, são dedicadas uma a outra e ao relacionamento. A única coisa que peço é cuide dela, ela é muito forte, mas as vezes precisa se permitir cair para assimilar as coisas, precisa de empurrões, de conversas motivacionais, mas no final ela precisa saber que é útil e amada. Continue fazendo isso e nunca precisaremos ter uma conversa de ‘machuque a minha irmã que quebro sua cara e sumo com seu corpo’, combinado?”

“Perfeito Alex. Será um prazer ter você na família.” As duas trocaram um aperto de mãos e foram para a sala onde Carter e Lucy conversavam.

“Cadê a Kara? Ela brigou tanto comigo pra ser pontual.” Comentou Lucy ficando preocupada com a amiga. Sabiam que ela não estava em nenhum compromisso com o DEO.

Foram interrompidas pela campainha antes que houvesse resposta. Cat atendeu a porta e logo voltou com James e Winn.

“Tá acontecendo alguma coisa? Vimos Supergirl no caminho pra cá, ela está voando com uma caixa “ Winn perguntou preocupado com a amiga.

“Não sei de nada. Fomos chamadas pra alguma missão Lucy?”

“Não recebi nenhum comunicado Alex.”

“Não se preocupem, tivemos um problema com a comida hoje, fiquei entretida numa conversa com Carter e esqueci as panelas e o forno. Kara não é muito hábil na cozinha e não pudemos salvar muita coisa. Ela saiu para buscar os pedidos.”

“E precisa ir como Supergirl?” James estava curioso, sempre muito preocupado com a amiga e sempre achando que era o único que poderia ajudar ela.

“Ela achou melhor ir a caráter, seria estranho Kara Denvers ser vista no Le 114 Faubourg sem nem ter passado na imigração.”

“Ela foi em Paris buscar o jantar? Isso que é vida Cat.” Lucy comentou rindo ao sentar no sofá. Não era nada demais e poderiam relaxar enquanto a co anfitriã não chegasse.

“Conhece o restaurante Lane?”

“Claro, já tive alguns bons encontros lá. As francesas são excelentes companhias, sem contar que sempre levam seus acompanhantes para ótimos restaurantes.” Comentou relembrando o que pareciam bons tempos.

“Luce é melhor maneirar.” Alex avisou preocupada.

“Não fica com ciúme.” Disse sorrindo e puxando a ‘amiga’ para seu lado.

Mais alguns minutos e todos estavam com uma bebida nas mãos, conversando animadamente. Cat calculava que Kara levaria uns 40 minutos, tempo que já era passado, já fazia uma hora que tinha saído. Mais alguns minutos e ouviu Kara aterrissar na varanda do quarto.

Dois minutos depois Kara aparece vestindo calça jeans clara, converse preto de cano médio, uma camiseta preta de série e uma enorme caixa de isopor na mão.

“Querida cheguei.” Disse brincando e foi até Cat que a recebeu com um beijo firme.

“Estava preocupada com você, demorou mais do que esperávamos.”

“É que na volta de Paris decidi fazer uma parada em NY e comprar alguns doces para você.” Disse já abrindo a caixa e tirando um pacote da Confectionery. 

“Você foi no East Village só pra buscar uns doces?” Cat perguntou carinhosa.

“Claro, são seus preferidos.” Respondeu com uma cara de completamente apaixonada.

“Obrigada.” Cat abraçou a namorada maravilhosa

“Vou aceitar agradecimentos mais tarde quando formos dormir na nossa cama.” Disse baixinho no ouvido de Cat antes de morder a ponta da orelha da namorada que saiu vermelha em direção a cozinha já levando alguns pratos.

“E ai pessoal, todos bem?”

“Tudo ótimo.” Foi meio que a resposta comum.

“Vamos indo pra sala de jantar, Cat já deve estar organizando tudo, vou ajudá-la a levar os pratos.”

Todos foram para a sala de jantar e alguns minutos depois estavam todos sentados. Cat na cabeceira da mesa com Kara a sua esquerda e Carter a direita. Ao lado de Kara estavam Alex e Lucy e ao lado de Carter, Winn e James.

A noite fluiu tranquila, era mais fácil do que parecia conversar com a chefe e socializar em sua casa. Winn estava bem confortável, conversou muito com Carter, combinaram que logo jogariam alguns jogos juntos, de tabuleiro e vídeo game também.

“Pessoal, por falar em jogos do grupo, eu quero comunicar que recebi um convite maravilhoso e virei morar com Cat e Carter nos próximos dias. Assim, não teremos mais jogos no meu apartamento.”

“Não tem problema algum, podemos ir pra minha casa.” James ofereceu.

“Não quero me meter, mas se vocês quiserem podem jogar aqui. A casa é sua também Kara, seus amigos e família são sempre bem vindos. Joguem aqui, tentarei não atrapalhar vocês.”

“Na verdade eu acho justo, principalmente agora que todos já nos conhecemos fora da CatCo e questões da Supergirl, que você e Carter façam parte do grupo pra jogos. É uma forma de aproximar todo mundo.” Alex sugere deixando James e Lucy surpresos. O primeiro por querer controlar a amiga de alguma maneira e a segunda por ver o quanto Alex estava mesmo disposta a se dedicar e aceitar Cat e Carter na vida de Kara.

“Eu não sou boa com muitos jogos, mas posso tentar.”

“Combinado então. O que acham de me ajudarem com a mudança no próximo sábado e à noite pedimos umas pizzas e jogamos algo?”

“Perfeito” “Claro” “Estarei aqui” Foram algumas respostas.

“James, tem algo contrário?” Cat perguntou tranquilamente, ele era o único que não demonstrava tranquilidade com o relacionamento, que não ficou feliz com a mudança de endereço de Kara e menos ainda com a mudança do local dos jogos.

“Problema algum Cat. Estarei aqui no próximo sábado.” Disse com um sorriso.

Partiram para a sobremesa, alguns dos doces que Kara trouxe de NY que foram devorados rapidamente entre cafés, chás e leite.

A noite terminou agradável, Kara se despediu de cada um de seus amigos, Cat e Carter também. Este radiante em ter mais parceiros para jogos, sabia que passaria horas no vídeo game com Winn, Lucy e Kara. 

Quando finalmente deitaram-se estavam exaustas.

“Hoje foi uma noite perfeita. Você estava linda, até Winn ficou à vontade com você. Alex parece que está aceitando tudo bem e só o James que tá meio perdido.”

“É que ele ainda gosta de você, mas vai passar. Contratei uma garota que acho vai chamar a atenção dele, vai trabalhar com ele e tem bastante coisa em comum.”

“Tomara, foi ruim quando o Winn achava que queria ficar comigo, agora o James. Mas vai passar, se demorar muito eu converso com ele.”

“Isso, mas tudo ficará bem. Vamos descansar, hoje o dia foi corrido e amanhã temos muito o que fazer.”

“Não tenho muita coisa pra guardar, vou deixar os moveis no apartamento e acho que algumas caixas serão suficiente pra trazer minhas coisas.”

“Não estou falando do seu apartamento, lá será fácil, a dificuldade é aqui.”

“Por que?” Cat se soltou dos braços de Kara e levantou da cama. “Aonde você vai?”

Cat abriu a porta do closet, era praticamente um cômodo. Na verdade era maior que o quarto de Kara na casa dos Danvers.

“Precisamos arrumar o closet para que caiba as suas coisas. Vamos separar roupas pra doar amanhã e faremos o mesmo com as suas roupas antes de irem para o closet. Se tudo correr como imagino teremos umas compras pra fazer. Quando me desfaço de algumas roupas preciso comprar outras novas e acho que vamos dar um upgrade no seu guarda roupa.”

“Mas eu gosto das minhas roupas.” Kara disse com metade do rosto apoiado no travesseiro.

“Eu também gosto, mas tem espaço para melhorias. No dia da kriptonita vermelha você estava ainda mais linda, acho que algumas roupas daquela não incomodam no armário.”

“Tem razão. Iremos as compras” Disse entediada. “Agora você pode voltar pra cama, tô esperando meu agradecimento pelos doces, e preciso agradecer o convite lindo que você fez e precisamos comemorar que virei morar com vocês.”

“Não esqueci disso.” Cat disse enquanto ligava o ipad com um som ambiente agradável, mudou a playlist e começou a tocar S.E.X. da Madonna enquanto ia sensualmente tirando sua roupa sob os olhos atentos de Kara que estava boquiaberta.


End file.
